


They Will Have Time (to put down a welcome mat)

by motleystitches (furius)



Series: They Will Have Time (to put down a welcome mat) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furius/pseuds/motleystitches
Summary: After the war, Jyn and Cassian visit Lah'mu.





	

“Where are you from?”

The question catches Cassian short. Jyn’s warm beside him.

“You didn’t grow up in a Rebel base, right?”

“I didn’t,” Cassian answers. It’s hard getting the words out. The memory’s distant.

“I remember Lah'mu,” Jyn says. “It’s where my parents and I lived before meeting Saw.”

“Home.”

“Yes.” Jyn remembers Galen’s hopes for her: a starfighter, a laboratory, a quiet life, as long as she’s _happy_ , perhaps in a place untouched by war.

Lah'mu was where war started for Jyn. Yet in Lah’mu, she played with Stormy by the beach. Papa called her Stardust. Mama- Anyways, the war’s over now. 

“Would you visit Lah'mu with me?” she asks. Since you apparently have nowhere else to go, goes unspoken. 

Cassian leans against her. He’s not heavy at all. Through the haze of the clouds, the horizon’s clear. It’ll take at least two hyperspace jump to travel from Yavin to Lahmu. In the darkness, it’s a glitter of memory that keeps her sane. The knowledge that peace was a possibility for her. She just needs to get it, somehow-

“I’ll go to Lah'mu with you,” Cassian says. Or anywhere else.

“It’s rather out of the way.” Jyn says. “I don’t think anything’s left there.” The Imperial took everything. Saw told her. Even the agricultural droids.

“I will build a house,” Cassian says, looking at her so intently it hurts. He mistakes the expression on her face and corrects, “A small cabin at least. But what will we eat?”

"We-" Jyn starts. Cassian's mouth drops. Jyn hurries on, “We will plant rows of skycorns. Father was not very good at it, but maybe the terraforming’s taken hold by now."

Cassian's smile's a wonder. He surveys the view coming in front of them, as blank as the sun. "I'm not much of a farmer, but we can try." 

"We'll have to scout around of course, for the best spot."

"Naturally. Though you know, I've never really taken the time to stay in a world for long enough to appreciate a 'good spot'."

"Noon in Lah'mu is purple and in the evenings, it's quiet beside the shore except for the sound of the water.” Jyn remembers playing in the black soil of the beach with her toy soldiers. There won't be any left, washed away by the tide.

“I hear it,” says Cassian. The light is brighter now. Yes, that’s how they will live. In peace that will come to them slowly, day by day, with every sunrise. Jyn will be beside him.

Cassian’s what Jyn missed all those times alone, but he’s here now. In the sunlight of a shore at once familiar and alien, they're home. 

-=-=

As the door locks, K2 calculates that Jyn and Cassian have survived worse odds. Climb- Climb- and in the space of an infinitesimal chance, there will be peace.


End file.
